victorizombi!
by Imakeitshane
Summary: Hollywood arts, lugar donde los jovenes se hacen estrellas y...zombis


**este es mi pimer fanfic...asi que espero y lo disfruten...vi un fanfic de JOR4EVER de zombis...y yo ya tenia este ecrito ahi y me pregunte ¿porque no publicarlo?...y aqui esta...**

* * *

**tori`s pov**

No tengo idea de cómo llegue a estar en esta situación, hace poco estaba tan feliz, y ahora estoy aquí, en un estúpido almacén…se preguntaran de que diablos estoy hablando verdad?...pues hablo de los zombis o como les llamamos los "z" ya que por alguna extraña razón el nombrar el nombre zombis aumenta un 20% sus habilidades…ohh~, que maleducada soy, no me he presentado mi nombre es Victoria Vega, pero me dicen "tori"…

**Flash back**

Estoy tan feliz, hoy me han dicho que he sacado el mejor promedio de toda la escuela, nunca me había pasado eso…pero presiento que algo va a salir mal…no lo creo, seguramente estoy nerviosa por la noticia

**Hey!-**oigo a alguien habla, me volteo y es mi mejor amigo André-

**Hola-** le respondo alegremente-

**Felicidades de nuevo por tu…-** no termino de hablar porque un estruendo se hizo presente en la escuela-

**Que fue eso?!- **pregunte saliendo del salón, lo único que vi fue humo, despues de unos minutos de esperar a que se fuera el humo, no había nadie a excepción de mi amigo André-

**Chicos están bien!?-**gritó mi amigo André a mis otros amigos que venían corriendo, que suerte, aun estaban vivos-

**Si! Y ustedes?!-** asentimos con la cabeza- **que fue eso?! Y donde diablos están los demás!?**- dijo mi amiga Cat, y estaba en lo correcto, no se veía a nadie mas, ni siquiera para evacuar-

De repente un grupo de señores llegaron y nos dijeron que un apocalipsis zombis podía ocurrir, sin embargo no le creímos, hasta que…

**No nos creen eh?...pues entonces atiéndanse a las consecuencias-**dijo ese tipo raro, no supimos de que hablaba hasta que dijo-** seré inmortal!, y ustedes van a morir!**

**Pero que cosas dices?!, nuestros compañeros están en quien sabe donde y a ti se te ocurre decir eso?!-** grito mi otro mi amiga Jade, bueno, no era mi amiga, según ella, era fría y cruel, me hacia la vida imposible y le grita a todos-**ni siquiera eres de esta escuela!**

**Zombis!, zombis!, zombis!-** empezó a gritar el señor, de repente se empezaron a escuchar como a que alguien corría-

**Idiota!-**grito el que parecía ser su…¿amigo?-** sabes que si dices el nombre zombi corren, piensan y brincan un 20% mas!-** dijo el hombre desesperado y empezó a correr-

Cat volteo hacia atrás de donde provenían los ruidos y los vio… una personas venían corriendo, no muy rápido, pero si eran "zombis" como le llamaban, eran rápidos ya que los zombis son lentos y estúpidos.

**CORRAN!-** grito Beck-** al almacén!, si es cierto lo que dicen no podrán entrar ahí!**

Todos corrimos al almacén que se encontraba en una esquina de la escuela, nadie sabia que existía a excepción de nosotros y algunos otros.

**Trina…-**susurre, se me había olvidado trina-** voy por ella-** me voltee y empecé a caminar, pero alguien me detuvo…era jade-

**No vas a ninguna parte-**dijo apretando mas el agarre-

**Pero es mi hermana!**-le grite-** no la voy a dejar a su suerte!**

**Crees que aun este viva!?, esas cosas te podrían matar!-** esperen un momento, jade west se esta preocupando por mi?-** estas loca!**

**No me importa!...es mi hermana y la quiero, así que no quiero que se muera…y si, creo que aun este viva-** dijo saliendo del almacén-

Volteo hacia atrás y veo a jade parada con una mirada…¿preocupada?, desde cuando jade me manda esas miradas…creo que esta asustada, ahora tengo que encontrar a trina…agarro un bate que esta ahí tirado, por si acaso….

**Trina…trina?...donde estas?-**digo preocupada…donde se habrá metido?-** vamos trina…se que estas viva-** susurro, tengo un presentimiento de que esta viva…lo siento, llámenle…sexto sentido-

A lo lejos puedo ver una cabellera castaña, algo me dice que es trina…despues veo una pelona…es sikowits, estoy un 100% segura de eso…

**Trina!-** grito y ella parece oírme, voltea y veo que esta llorando, corro al salón donde se encuentran y hay varios supervivientes, entre ellos están sikowits, lane, sinjin, burf, trina por su puesto y… ryders…diablos, entre todos los supervivientes debía ser el-

**TORI!**, ** estas viva!, yo sabia que lo estabas!-** me dice llorando, yo solo la abrazo…despues paso mi mirada por todos los presentes-

**Me alegra que todos estén bien-** paso mi mirada por ryders-** bueno…casi todos…**

**Vamos tori…no me puedes perdonar?-** me dijo el idiota de ryders, yo solo le ignore y me dispuse a hablar-

**Bien…Beck y los demás están en el almacén…hay que irnos ahora-** dije, todos asintieron y nos pusimos en marcha, yo traía mi bate aferrado por si acaso, yo les iba guiando-

El camino hacia el almacén fue casi tranquilo, hasta que el idiota de ryders tuvo que hablar-

**Y cual es la causa de los zombis?-** yo inmediatamente me tense y le puse una mano en la boca-

**Idiota!...no podemos decir esa palabra-** dije empezando a correr cuando iba a abrir la puerta para salir al café asfalto ellos estaban ahí corriendo, cerré la puerta inmediatamente-

**Diablos!-** grite desesperada, la única forma de llegar al almacén era por ahí-

**Que vamos a hacer tori?-** dijo sinjin, pase mi mirada por la cara de todos y sus expresiones eran de miedo, entonces decidí algo…mi vida por la de ellos, así de fácil…yo moriría y ellos vivirían-

**Este es el plan…yo voy a correr y llamare su atención…cuando ustedes lleguen al almacén espérenme 30 min., si no llego en ese tiempo, denme por muerta-** dije, sabia que no iba a sobrevivir, pero es algo que tengo que hacer por mis seres amados-** sikowits, te los encargo**

**Estas loca!, no te voy a dejar salir con esas cosas ahí afuera-** grito trina, sabia que iba a hacer eso-

**Apoyo a trina, como tu profesor y amigo no te voy a dejar salir-** dijo sikowits, también me esperaba eso-

**Yo soy el orientador vocacional y tengo cierta obligación es esta escuela, y por lo tanto también puedo prohibir cosas-** dijo lane, eso si no me lo esperaba, necesitaba ingeniarme algo y rápido-

**Estará bien…yo iré-** dijo ryders-** la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario**- esto si me sorprendió por completo, lo voltee a ver y me sonrió…dios!, me estoy enamorando de el otra vez!-

**Yo también iré, tengo cierto conocimiento con los "Z"-** dijo sinjin, bonito sobrenombre para los zom…mejor me callo, no valla a ser que incluso en los pensamientos nos ataquen-

**Bien, entonces ryders, sinjin y yo, haremos tiempo, trina…no hagas ninguna estupidez…promételo-** ella empezó a llorar y asintió-

**Solo si tu me prometes regresar en los 30 min.-** asentí, sabia que iba a romper esta promesa…pero era por su bien-

**Bien, vámonos, cuando grite ya!, trina, sikowits, burf y lane, corren hacia el almacén…despues nosotros nos la arreglamos para regresar-** dije aferrándome al bate con una mano y la con la otra me dispuse a abrir la puerta-

**Espera!-** grito sinjin-** para derrotar a esas cosa necesitamos darles en la cabeza y la única que tiene arma es tori-** agarro un palo que estaba por ahí y se lo dio a ryders-

**Y tu?**- pregunto ryders, la primera pregunta inteligente que ha hecho-

**Mira y aprende-** se acerco al casillero de jade y arranco todas las tijeras que estaban ahí-** estas son para ustedes-** dijo dándoles unas tijeras a cada quien-** las que sobren de las dan al resto**

**Bien…ahora si, es hora de irnos-** abrí la puerta y ahí estaban…ryders, sinjin y yo salimos corriendo gritando la palabra zombi, y ellos nos empezaron a corretear-

**Cuídate!-** escuche gritar a trina antes de salir-

-los "Z" estaban lo suficiente mente lejos de los chicos así que grite- **YA!- ** a lo lejos oí como corrían y eso me hizo sentir feliz, ahora lo peor era como regresaríamos-

**Capitulo 1.- promesa rota**

**Trina´s pov**

Estábamos parados esperando a que tori gritara cuando a lo lejos se oyó un grito que era de tori indicándonos que podíamos salir, salimos corriendo hacia el almacén…

**Crees que estén bien?-** pregunto lane-

**Claro que si…bueno eso creo-** dijo sikowits-

**Tori prometió que regresaría…ella siempre cumple sus promesas-** dije, lo mas confiada que pude, aunque por dentro estaba mas que preocupada

* * *

**y que les parecio?**


End file.
